helloprojectfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Shiko Jikan
Shiko Jikan (棟方じかん; Thinking Time) is an all girl group in Hello! Project. The group was made to rival Happy Jikan, but the group is considered an original group. The group was first formed in 2007. Shiko Jikan's highest selling single is Kono Toori with 225,498 copies sold and Shiko Jikan's least selling single is Natsu no go aisatsu with only 18,990 copies sold. Current Members *Zau Chen (Sapphire) General 1st gen *Guo Cuifen (Dark Pink) Lieutenant 1st gen *Sung Meilin (Light Pink) 1st gen *Teng Peizhi (Lime) 1st gen *Tseng Qi (Light Blue) 2nd gen *Rong Yan (Green) 2nd gen *Xiaoli Zhilan (Orange) 3rd gen *Shea Wenqian (Purple) 4th gen *Cing Xiu (Lavendar) 4th gen *Cai Ting (Cocoa) 4th gen *Cai Yanyu (Rose) 5th gen *Zoeng Biyu (Honey) 5th gen *Hsiao Karen (Silver) 5th gen *Li Yoku (Teal) 5th gen First Generation (2007) The first generation auditions were revealed on Tsunku's in November 2006. The auditions were called Hello! Pro China 2006. Six girls were chosen.They debut in February, 2007. The current members are; *Zau Chen *Guo Cuifen *Sung Meilin *Teng Peizhi Second Generation (2008) The second generation was announced during the Shiko Jikan Spring Tour 2008 ~Heart~. The auditions were called Shiko Jikan ~Kangaeru to GO~ Second Generation Auditions. The auditions started on April 13, 2008 and ended on May 30,2008. Two girls were chosen. The current members are: *Tseng Qi *Rong Yan Third Generation (2010) The third generation auditions were announced during the graduation Tour of Lei Huian in October, 2009. The auditions were called Shiko Jikan ~Shin Sedi XD~ Third Generation Auditions. The auditions started on December 14, 2009 and ended on January 31 ,2010. There were two girls chosen. The remaining member is: *Xiaoli Zhilan Fourth Generation (2011) The fourth generation auditions were announced on December 13, 2010 via Youtube. The auditions were called, Shiko Jikan ~AI Revolution~ Fourth Generation Auditions. The auditions started on February 1, 2011 and ended on March 31, 2011. Three girls were chosen to form the generation. *Shea Wenqian *Cing Xiu *Cai Ting Fifth Generation (2013) The fifth generation auditions were announced during the Shiko Jikan Spring Tour 2013 ~Zau♦10~. The auditions are called Shiko Jikan ~Hyper Sakura Mirai Shoujo~ Fifth Generation auditions. The auditions are set to start on May 3, 2013. *Cai Yanyu *Zoeng Biyu *Hsiao Karen *Li Yoku Former Members First Generation (2007) *Lei Huian (graduated October 23, 2009; G 2007-02-24 until 2009-10-23) (Color- Yellow) *Can Huifang (graduated May 23, 2011) (Color- Silver) Third Generation (2010) *Hu Hong (graduated April 31, 2012) (Color- Maroon) History 2006 On November 16, Tsunku revealed that auditions were going on to form a new group. The auditions would end in February. 2007 On February 24, the winners were announced. It was revealed that six girls were chosen to form the unit. The name was chosen to be Shiko Jikan and their debut double sided A single, Hardwork!!/EXTRA which would be released in August. On August 19, Shiko Jikan released their first single Hardwork!!/EXTRA, which became their best selling single until Kono Toori. On November 9, Shiko Jikan released their second single, STYLE. It ranked number 2 on the Oricon Charts. 2008 On February 27, Shiko Jikan released their third single, Kanashiki Love Story. In March, Shiko Jikan had their first tour, Shiko Jikan Spring Tour 2008 ~HEART~. They announce they would hold auditions for a second generation. The auditions started on April 13 and ended on May 30. Tseng Qi and Rong Yan were added to the group on June 2. On June 9, Shiko Jikan released their fourth single, Watashi kara Anata Ee~. Despite popular belief, this was not the debut single of the second generation, since the auditions ended later than expected. On July 18, Shiko Jikan anounced they would hold national handshake events across Japan. On August 23, Shiko Jikan released their first photobook, Shiko♦Jikan. On September 9, Shiko Jikan released their fifth single, POSSIBILITIES/Endless Genjitsu. This was the debut single of the second generation On November 14, General, Lei Huian announced her graduation from the group. She released this statement, I, Lei Huian, will graduate from Shiko Jikan and Hello! Project. I really have loved the year I became a member of Shiko Jikan, really this is the best time of my life. As it may not be known, I got accepted into my high school of choice, but to due school rules, I must give up Shiko Jikan. '' ''I will graduate from Shiko Jikan on October 23, 2009 to continue on my educational route. I am not needed at my new school until November, so Tsunku-San told me that he thinks it would be best if I leave at that time. Also, Zau Chen will take my place as General. I know this is unfortunate, but please support Shiko Jikan with all your heart!~ Lei Huian, General On December 19, Shiko Jikan released their sixth single, Mou sugu ni,hikkoshite imasu! The single ranked number 29 on the daily Oricon, becoming their lowest selling single until Natsu no go aisatsu. 2009 On January 15, Shiko Jikan went to France to perform in Japan Expo. They were guest of honor. On March 12, Shiko Jikan released their sixth single, Kono Toori, which ranked 1 on the weekly Oricon Charts and charted for five weeks. This is their currently highest selling single. On May 18, Shiko Jikan released their seventh single, Shuǐpíng, it was their first single to be in Chinese. On July 2, Shiko Jikan released their eighth single, Wánměi, it was their second single to be in Chinese and the last single to feature Lei Huian. The single ranked 2 on the weekly Oricon Charts. On August 10, Shiko Jikan released their first album First 1. It featured four of their singles and several new songs. On October 18, during the Shiko Jikan Fall Tour 2009 ~Good Luck Huian!~ it was announced that there would be auditions for a third generation. The auditions would start on December 14, 2009 and would end on January 31 ,2010. On October 23, Lei Huian graduated from Shiko Jikan. On October 24, Zau Chen became General of Shiko Jikan. 2010 On February 1, two girls were added to Shiko Jikan. They were announced as the official members of the third generation. On February 19, Shiko Jikan released their ninth single, Suki Sugite Baka Mitai. It was DEF. DIVA cover and their first and only cover. On April 16, Shiko Jikan released their second photobook, It's Shiko Jikan!~ On June 17, Shiko Jikan released tenth single, Crazy,Junjou,Seishun. On August 17, Shiko Jikan released their second album Hello! 2. On December 10, the fourth generation auditions were announced. They would start on February 1, 2011 and end on March 31, 2011. On December 13, Shiko Jikan released their eleventh single, Kyori. 2011 On April 1, three girls were added to the line up. On April 5, Shiko Jikan released their twelfth single, All I Want Is YOU. Each girl in the fourth generation all had one solo line in the song, thus makin this their debut single. On April 31, Shiko Jikan released their first Mini Album, PaTi REVOLUTION. This became the best selling mini album in Hello! Project. This was the debut album of the fourth generation. On May 23, Can Huifang left Shiko Jikan due to personal problems. She had no graduation ceremony. On July 13, Shiko Jikan released their thirtheenth single, Natsu no go aisatsu. It was the first single not to feature Can Huifang and became their lowest selling single. On October 10, Shiko Jikan released their fourteenth single, MAGIC WINGS On December 30, Shiko Jikan released their photobook, Happy New Years! 2012 On February 18, Hu Hong announced her graduation from Shiko Jikan and Hello! Project. She released this statement. "I Hu Hong will graduate from Shiko Jikan and Hello! Project on April 31, 2012. Two years ago, I was added to Shiko Jikan. I thought it would be a breeze performing my best, but I learned that even my best wasn't enough. I always felt pressured to over exceed and to become center. I did succeed in that, but I never felt connected to the songs. I hate to admit it, but I just feel out of place.here. The fourth gen works harder and get more done than I ever had. I can't believe I'm doing this, but I think it's time that I leave. I feel like there's just a gap between the real me and the Shiko Jikan me. It's been bothering me for awhile now that I couldn't connect to our songs. When I leave, I'll be focusing full time on my education and I plan on moving back to China. I think this will be for the best for me and Shiko Jikan. I talked this over with Tsunku-San and Akami-San and already have a date for graduation. I hope this doesn't get you mad but I'm leaving without a ceremony. I don't think I deserve it. Tsunku did say however I would have a private graduation ceremony, he insisted it. I thank you for everything and I hope you support Shiko Jikan, even in my departure. Hu Hong, Third Generation Member On April 8, Shiko Jikan released their fifthteenth single, Asa no Taiyou. It would be the last single to feature Hu Hong. On April 31, Shiko Jikan released their first Best of Album, Best of Shiko Jikan ~Pati Taimu~. It had songs from 2007 all the way to 2012. On May 23, Hu Hong graduated to pursue a normal life. On August 19, Shiko Jikan released their sixteenth single, Shiroi. This was the first single not to feature Hu Hong. On November 14, Shiko Jikan released their seventeenth single, Taking Off! In December, the name of their Spring Concert, Shiko Jikan Spring Tour 2013 ~Zau♦10~, the setlist and concert venues were released a few hour later. 2013 On January 24, Shiko Jikan released their third album 3 SOUL. On February 9, Shiko Jikan released their eighteenth single, Ichido. On April 5, on the first day of their Spring Tour, the fifth generation auditons were announced. They are called Shiko Jikan ~Hyper Sakura Mirai Shoujo~ Fifth Generation Auditions. They will start on May 2, 2013. On May 19, Shiko Jikan's twenty first single was announced. It's call KISS/A.shi.te.ru Lullaby. It's set to be released on July 20. Discrography Singles #2007.08.19 Hardwork!!/EXTRA #2007.11.09 STYLE #2008.02.27 Kanashiki Love Story #2008.06.09 Watashi kara Anata Ee~ (From me to you~) #2008.09.18 POSSIBILITIES/Endless Genjitsu (Endless Reality) #2008.12.19 Mou sugu ni, hikkoshite imasu (I am moving soon!) #2009.03.12 Kono Toori (This street) #2009.05.18 Shuǐpíng (Level-Chinese) #2009.07.02 Wánměi (Perfection-Chinese) #2010.02.19 Suki Sugite Baka Mitai (Love You so much I'm like a fool - DEF. DIVA cover) #2010.06.17 Crazy,Junjou,Seishun (Crazy,Naive,Youth) #2010.12.13 Kyori (Distance) #2011.04.05 All I want is YOU #2011.07.13 Natsu no go aisatsu (Summer's greetings) #2011.10.03 MAGIC WINGS #2012.04.08 Asa no Taiyou (Morning's sun) #2012.08.19 Shiroi #2012.11.14 Taking off! #2013.02.09 Ichido (One time) #2013.05.16 Vivid Rose ~Midnight Love~ #2013.07.20 KISS/A.i.shi.te.ru Lullaby Albums #2008.07.10 First 1 #2009.06.30 2 Happiness #2010.05.12 Girls 3 #2012.04.29 Rock U 4 #2013.09.03 5 LIFE Mini Albums #2011.04.31 PaTi REVOLUTION Best Of Albums #2012.04.31 Best of Shiko Jikan ~Pati Taimu~ Photobooks #2008.08.23 Shiko♦Jikan #2010.04.16 It's Shiko Jikan!~ #2011.12.30 Happy New Years! Sub Groups Not to be mistaken with shuffles units or other separate groups of Hello! Project. *Pixelmoni *Sumato Shoujo *Confetti!!!~ *Sunahama T.V Shows Not to be mistaken for TV shows that Shiko Jikan are featured in as regular geusts or special appearances. #2007-2008 Thinking Time! #2009- Hello! Shiko Jikan Show Concerts Trivia *They are the third most popular group in Hello! Project. *Their rival is Happy Jikan. *On all their costumes they wear an emblem(similar to S/mileage's emblem). *In most Shiko Jikan events(excluding tours) they wear a group uniform. *The group has been working for a high selling single to beat Kono Toori. *The group's singles have a 90's Musume vivbe, though in 2013 the songs have a mature feel to them. *They have auditions two years in a row then go a year without new members. *Rong Yan was the youngest person ever to enter Shiko Jikan, joining at eight years old. Her record will most likely never be defeated due to the bump up of ages in the third generation auditions. *Rumors were spread that their would be a big announcement in 2013 about Shiko Jikan. They are currently been proven false. *They established member colors on July, 2007. *The group gets a lot of promotion, normally having their own commercials for singles. *Cai Ting is the shortest member ever to join Shiko Jikan. *They make a cameo apperance in the movie, The Hunger Games. They were in the Captiol scene. *This is one of the few groups not to have a full Japanese member. Category:Shiko Jikan Category:Shiko Jikan First Generation Category:Shiko Jikan Second Generation Category:Shiko Jikan Third Generation Category:Shiko Jikan Fourth Generation Category:Shiko Jikan Fifth Generation Category:2007 Debuts Category:Members who failed a Shiko Jikan Audition Category:Shiko Jikan Singles Category:Shiko Jikan Concerts Category:Shiko Jikan Calenders Category:Shiko Jikan Photobooks Category:Shiko Jikan Member Category:Bh Category:Chinese Nationality Category:Singles in Chinese Category:Shiko Jikan Auditions Category:Happy Jikan Category:Group Formations in 2007 Category:Rival Group Category:Happy Jikan Rival